


¿Y a tí quién te invitó a cenar?

by PlushyBerry



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Navidad, amistad, comedia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29093094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlushyBerry/pseuds/PlushyBerry
Summary: Tras un año pesado, May regresa a casa a celebrar Navidad en familia, sin sospechar que le aguarda un regalo... muy particular.
Relationships: Harley & Haruka | May





	¿Y a tí quién te invitó a cenar?

Eran las vísperas de Navidad en Ciudad Petalburgo, la gente iba de un lado a otro cargando grandes bolsas de mandado y otras tantas de regalos, lo que implicaba que caminar por las aceras era casi imposible, el tráfico estaba fatal y el ambiente estaba inundado de los mismos de villancicos de siempre y las bocinas de las tiendas a todo volumen pregonando las ofertas de temporada.

¡El mismo martirio de todos los años!

Por supuesto, Navidad implica muchas otras cosas buenas como sentimientos de paz y amor, pasar tiempo con la familia y por supuesto…

—¡Comida! ¡Mucha comida! ¡Ay, es que ya muero de ganas por llegar a casa y ver qué está cocinando mamá!

Bajó casi aventándose del autobús y echó a correr en las primeras cuadras. Había sido una temporada de concursos bastante larga e intensa y tenía muchas ganas de regresar a casa para pasar las fechas. Durante su trayecto atravesó por varios de esos ruidosos locales y agradeció no vivir tan cerca del centro de la ciudad, ¡maldito capitalismo opresor!

Por otro lado, no había comprado regalos… no es que fuera una hija mal agradecida a la que no se le olvida la cabeza si no la tuviera pegada al cuerpo; no, nada de eso… simplemente... las tiendas de Malvalona daban excesivamente caro y con lo que ganaba ni de broma podía darse el lujo de comprarle regalos a sus padres y a Max…

Y algo para sí porque, pues… ¿por qué no?

“¡Aproveche, aproveche! ¡Toda la tienda al 40% de descuento!” rezaba una de esas horrorosas bocinas mientras el empleado con cara de “ya quiero irme a casa” saludaba nerviosamente a todos los que pasaban.

¡Gracias, explotación laboral!

* * *

Se encontraba frente a la puerta de su casa con las mejillas sonrojadas, una sonrisa bien acomodada y un par de envoltorios entre manos. ¡Que gusto les iba a sus padres ver…!

"¡SMASH!"

Cayó de espalda, tenía la nariz tan roja como stantler navideño y unas ganas de pegar el grito hasta el fin del mundo.

—¿May, eres tú? ¡Cielos, qué haces ahí! No deberías ponerte así nada más frente a la puerta.

Condenado enano…

—¡Max… tú...! Más bien, ¿qué haces tú saliendo tan a prisa?

—¡Ah! Es que, de hecho, iba camino a buscarte. Intenté marcarte por teléfono, ¡pero no contestabas!

—Había mucho ruido en la calle y no oí la llamada y, total, no me faltaba mucho para llegar, ¡desesperado! Urgh… ¿sabes qué? Te lo voy a dejar pasar esta vez sólo porque hoy es Nochebuena.

—¡No, May! Lo que pasa es que…

Un particular aroma inundó las fosas nasales de May, cual Dulce Aroma encantando a un pokémon salvaje. Comenzó a relamerse los labios y a salivar.

—¡Pero qué rico huele! ¡Ten, guárdalos y al rato me cuentas! —gritó aventándole los regalos encima a Max.

Entró como si nada a la cocina, que al fin y al cabo era su casa, y siguió el aroma hasta la estufa, donde había una olla a fuego bajo con una especie de brebaje de aroma especiado y frutal en ella. Sin embargo, su olfato se percató de otro aroma, uno más tenue pero no por ello menos llamativo. Entonces, miró a la mesa. Ahí, sobre una bandeja plateada había un enorme grumpig con una manzana metida en el hocico. Los ojos le brillaron porque antiguamente sólo habían comido lomo pero nunca el lechón entero. Ni se puso a pensar si esa monstruosidad iba a caber en su horno o no pero sí en lo mucho que lo iba a disfrutar. Acercó su dedo por mera curiosidad hasta que una voz la interrumpió.

—¡No te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima a mi creación! Que te conozco y sé que eres capaz de devorarla así como está.

Aquella no sonaba a la voz de su mamá. En realidad, sonaba muy parecida a la voz de… Se dio la media vuelta…

¡Por los bigotes de whiscash! ¡¿Qué demonios hacía Harley en su cocina?! Y más importante aún… ¡¿POR QUÉ LLEVABA UN DELANTAL ROSADO?!

—¿QUÉ? ¿TÚ? ¿PERO C-? ¡Maximiliano, ven aquí y explícame qué está pasando!

—En primera, no me llames así —reprochó el hermano menor que justo acababa de entrar—; en segunda, eso te pasa por ignorarme.

Tenía que ser una especie de chiste de mal gusto, se suponía que en Navidad sólo pasaban cosas buenas; bastante tenía con aguantar sus cretinadas durante los concursos como para tenerlo que soportar en vacaciones. La gran interrogante era ¿cómo había llegado hasta ahí? ¿Acaso la había seguido todo el viaje desde Malvalona? Él ni siquiera había participado en ese concurso.

—¿Qué pasa, cielo? ¿Acaso estás sorprendida de recibir por adelantado tu regalo de Navidad? —exclamó con su petulante sonrisa de siempre mientras posaba como si fuese una auténtica celebridad.

—Harley, no sé cómo diantres llegaste hasta aquí pero te juro que…

La amenaza de May se vio interrumpida cuando Caroline entró a la cocina, May se alegró de que su salvación llegara por la puerta, estaba segura que su madre le daría una buena patada fuera de casa. Corrió a abrazarla y saludarla, Caroline le respondió el alegre gesto dándole un cariñoso abrazo y acariciando su cabeza, agradeciendo que lograse llegar a tiempo.

—¡Oh, veo que ya saludaste también a tu amiguito!

—¡¿Amiguito?! ¡¿Él?! —gritó May señalando a Harley, quien no pudo disimular el disgusto ante su mala educación por señalar gente.

—Fue un golpe de suerte. Por la mañana salí a comprar lo que faltaba para la cena y estaba en el mercado cuando de pronto oí una voz que gritaba “¡May, linda! ¿Eres tú? ¡Oh, discúlpeme! ¡La he confundido con mi personita favorita! Es que se ve tan jóven” —cuchicheó su madre sonrojada por el halago mientras May sólo se llevaba las manos al rostro, la habían engañado con el truco más viejo del mundo—. Tardé un poco en hacer memoria y luego recordé que era ese chico de Portual que es amigo tuyo —¿Amigo? ¿Pero quién pensaría que Harley era su amigo? De milagro no le estaba diciendo que su pretendiente, eso sí sería preocupante—. Hablamos un poco y muy amablemente se ofreció a ayudarme con las compras, estaba un poco apenada porque pensé que estaría muy ocupado haciendo su mandado pero en cuanto me comentó desanimado que no tenía ningún plan para hoy, le ofrecí que cenara con nosotros.

—¡¿Que hiciste q-?! ¡Mamá, él no es mi am-!

—¡Ay, Galletita! —corrió Harley a “abrazar” por no decir estrangular a May para evitar que abriese la boca—. No sabes el gusto que me da que por fin podamos pasar un bonito momento familiar fuera del ajetreo de los concursos. Y también me da mucho gusto verte de nuevo… Maximiliano —exclamó pellizcándole la mejilla. 

Harley a duras penas se había contenido pero Max podía notar el tono de burla con el que había dicho su nombre completo y al gritarle que no lo llamara así y lanzarle un manotazo su madre lo regañó por la falta de modales y lo obligó a disculparse. El pequeño sólo pudo dedicarle una mirada rencorosa acompañada de un “perdón” forzado al triunfante coordinador.

May suspiró de frustración, conocía bien a su madre y sabía de sobra que ahora que se había hecho a la idea de que Harley era una buena persona sería difícil convencerla de lo contrario. Por otro lado, su padre no era tan ingenuo.

—¡Mamá! ¿Aún no llega papá del trabajo?

—De hecho, logró llegar desde anoche, ahora mismo se encuentra en el patio de atrás.

Sin decir más y con una sonrisa de victoria en el rostro, salió corriendo a toda prisa. Estaba segura que podría hablar con él, explicarle la situación y por fin podría correr a Harley a patadas.

Deslizó el portón del jardín llamando a su padre, pero…

—¡Ay, no puede ser!

Era todo tan surreal que tenía que ser un sueño. El gran Slaking de su padre se encontraba tendido en una gran cama de Spa (¿de dónde había salido?) cubierto de toallas calientes, a un costado se encontraba Octillery calentando el agua y exprimiendo las toallas a medida que iban saliendo, Banette era el encargado de ponerlas así como también llevaba cargando un pequeño tazón con barro para aplicarlo en la cara del gigantón y, por último, Cacturne estaba… ¿haciendo acupuntura? 

May estaba tan sorprendida por la escena que fue su padre quien notó su presencia y fue hasta ella a saludarla.

—¿Alguna vez habías visto a Slaking tan relajado? —¿De qué rayos hablaba? ¡Slaking SIEMPRE estaba relajado! Lo que sí era de sorprender era que los siempre juguetones Vigoroth se encontraban dormidos como Snorlax y su pelaje se notaba sedoso y brillante—. No cabe duda que tu amigo tiene una excelente mano para con los pokémon.

¡Y dale con que era su amigo!

—¡Me alegra que le haya gustado el tratamiento, señor! —dijo como siempre con su bendita costumbre de aparecerse detrás de May causándole sustos de muerte—. Y estoy seguro de que los Slakoth están disfrutando mucho de la sesión de baile.

Todos voltearon y miraron a Wigglytuff danzando y dando volteretas mientras un grupo de Slakoth movían sus patitas delanteras con bastante más efusividad de lo habitual.

—Se ven incluso más animados que cuando están animándote, cariño —dijo Caroline, quien acababa de incorporarse.

—Quizás es que ya se han aburrido de tanto ayudarme a ganar —contestó el marido, lanzando una de esas carcajadas dignas de quien cuenta un chiste que sólo esa persona entiende. May se volvió a llevar las manos al rostro deseando que Vigoroth ejecutara Terremoto y la tierra se la tragara.

Harley había llegado para quedarse y no había nada que pudiese hacer al respecto.

* * *

Tras la humillación sufrida en Izabe, creyó que lo peor con él ya había pasado. Pues qué equivocada estaba.

“Que no se le vaya a ocurrir pedir fotos, que no se le vaya a ocurrir pedir fotos” se decía mientras le rogaba a todas las divinidades para que sus padres no sacaran el álbum familiar. Lo cierto es que ambos se veían bastante entretenidos con su labia de seviper mientras contaba cómo había ganado algunos concursos; por otro lado, a Max se le notaba a punto de explorar, seguramente de las ganas de desmentir todas las mentiras y exageraciones que estaba contando. Lentamente la charla comenzó a adentrarse en un terreno que prendió todas las alertas de May.

—Me alegra que la profesión le haya ayudado a nuestro retoño, lo cierto es que May no era muy afecta a los pokémon hace unos años.

—Oh, sí, el pequeño Maxy ya me había comentado algo de ello —al momento Max sólo se volteó avergonzado por aquel horrendo engaño en el que terminó exhibiendo a su hermana—. Pero natural que al verme interactuar con mis pequeños querubines haya por fin visto la luz para ir bien en la vida —May sólo rodó los ojos y, principalmente, se mordió los labios para evitar decirle sus verdades y una que otra palabra que haría que sus padres se sintiesen avergonzada de ella.

—Y hablando de querubines —¡oh, oh!—, apuesto que May se veía aún más encantadora cuando apenas era un pequeño Pidgey aprendiendo a batir sus alitas.

¡Sobre su cadáver la iba a ver usando pañales! 

—¡Ay, pero miren la hora! —gritó la joven levantándose de golpe y agitando los brazos a lo loco! —¡Si no revisamos ese grumpig va a quedar más seco que una suela de zapato! ¡Harley, ven y ayúdame a ver eso!

Antes de que el siniestro coordinador pudiese oponer resistencia, fue tomado del brazo y con la fuerza de un Tauros fue arrastrado hasta la cocina.

—Mira, no sé qué estás tramando, pero esta vez te has pasado tres pueblos como para venir hasta mi casa a querer fastidiarme la Navidad. ¡Eso es bajo hasta para tí!

—¡¿Disculpa?! ¿Cómo se supone que mi presencia te va a echar a perder la Navidad, Tent?

—¡No te hagas el tonto! ¿De verdad quieres que me crea que de “pura casualidad” pasabas por aquí cuando no vives en Petalburgo? Me has engañado muchas veces, pero que creas que soy así de ingenua es un insulto.

—Pues cree lo que quieras, yo ni siquiera he hecho nada y tú eres la que me está lanzando acusaciones de gratis; aquí la única seviper ponzoñosa eres tú. Pero que sepas que de aquí yo no me muevo.

—Por todos los… de verdad no me puedo creer que seas capaz de abandonar a tu propia familia con tal de estar aquí…

Ni en un millón de años se hubiese imaginado la reacción de Harley. De golpe la sujetó del brazo y la jaló hacia sí. Tenía aquel semblante sombrío que solía helarle la sangre y una mueca que casi echaba espuma de la rabia. Mas la mirada de May se quedó perdida en sus ojos, en una expresión que denotaba algo más que ira; no sabía como explicarlo pero por primera vez sintió que podía ver una arista de Harley que no tenía idea que existía.

—Jamás… vuelvas a insinuar cómo debo pasar este día…

Pasaron un par de segundos de tiempo detenido en los que sólo podía percibirse lo tenso de sus respiraciones… hasta que una voz volvió a poner en marcha el mecanismo.

—¡Un momento! ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! —Exclamó Norman arqueando sus pobladas cejas y frunciendo el ceño. 

Fue ahí que ambos notaron que habían terminado en una posición un tanto comprometedora con sus rostros bastante más cerca de lo que hubiesen deseado nunca.

—¡¡Esto no es lo que parece!! —gritaron ambos al unísono, no sin antes empujarse mutuamente.

—¡A mi ni en un millón de años me gustaría y mucho menos andaría con alguien como Harley! —gritó May a su defensa, sin notar la expresión de “¿quién te crees tú, alimaña del demonio, como para hacerle el quite a alguien tan guapo y bien parecido como yo?” de parte de su comensal.

—Señor Norman, me temo que esto se trata de un mal entendido. No tengo mayor interés en su hija más allá de una muy bonita y fraternal amistad —respondió educadamente—. Además… ¡su novio me mataría si intentase cualquier cosa indebida!

—¡¿Novio?!

—¡¡Drew no es mi novio!!

—Así que se llama Drew.

—S… ¡No, espera!... ¡Ah, Harley! ¡Te juro que esta me la vas a pagar!

Más o menos aclarado el asunto (no sin que Norman hiciese un par de preguntas sobre “aquel jovencito”) continuaron los preparativos para la cena, siendo el invitado estelar quien orquestaba al resto con gran meticulosidad e ímpetu. Claro está, a su muy particular estilo.

—¡Ay, querida! Bate esa masa con fuerza y desquita esas calorías extras que desde acá te noto. Maxy, corazón, no mezcles los arreglos florales así: van plata, dorado y rojo; no rojo, plata y dorado. Porfa pliis~

“¡¿Pero quién se ha creído que es para darme órdenes?! ¡Y encima me ha dicho GORDA!” gritó May en su cabeza mientras comenzó a batir con la misma furia que un Gyarados enloquecido. Batió tan fuerte que la mezcla para galletas de jengibre terminó estampada por toda la cocina. 

—¡May, por favor, fijate bien en lo que haces! —regañó su padre.

—Pero, papá, yo…

—Señor, no sea tan dura con la pequeña May —intervino el muy chismoso—, yo con mucho gusto limpio este desastre. 

La manera en cómo terminó la frase junto con una fugaz mirada incriminatoria le dejaba en claro que aquel ofrecimiento era de todo menos sincero.

—Ay, Harley, de todo corazón te agradezco el ofrecimiento pero eres nuestro invitado y no puedo permitirlo —contestó Caroline—. May, ya sabes dónde está el trapeador y los trapos. Por favor, que quede bien limpio.

No le quedó de otra más que agachar la cabeza mientras se moría de ganas de romperle el palo del trapeador en la cabeza a Harley después de haber escuchado su disimulada risita burlona tras el regaño.

* * *

Tras la limpieza estaba agotadísima, jadeaba cual Walrein en verano y no había cosa que deseara más que darse un buen baño. Pero la idea de andar en paños menores con semejante loco en su casa… ni hablar. Tomó un poco de agua antes de subir por las escaleras hasta el baño donde aprovechó el momento para zambullirse el rostro en el lavabo. Sus padres y Harley se encontraban en la sala descansando y viendo televisión, tan era que hasta allá podía oír sus risas que ganas de encerrarse en el baño y no salir hasta el día siguiente no le faltaban.

Abrió la puerta y caminó arrastrando los pies por el pasillo cuando, de repente, sintió una mano jalándole del brazo y, en un triz traz, se encontraba rodeada de oscuridad.

—¡Harley, n-!

—¡May, shh!

—Oh… ¡Max, qué demonios!

—¡Que SHHH!

Se encontraban en la habitación del menor de la familia, que estaba a medio camino del baño y las escaleras de la sala. Rápidamente, los hermanos se organizaron como si estuvieran planeando una táctica militar contra su enemigo en común.

—Es más que obvio que Harley está tramando algo y tenemos que descubrir qué es.

—Pues ya es bastante con el simple hecho de que esté aquí.

—Yo creo que se trae algo más entre manos, piénsalo May, si ha venido desde Portual hasta aquí yo creo que planea algo grande. ¿Tu dejarías tu propia cena de Navidad por hacer una simple jugarreta?

En ese momento, May recordó vagamente la expresión de Harley momentos atrás, pero se sacudió la cabeza para no pensar en ello.

—Claro que no. Igual... él está loco, así que quién sabe.

—Bueno, he estado planteando algunas hipótesis y mi conclusión es que… —se acomodó las gafas para darle más dramatismo a la escena— ¡Quiere envenenar nuestra comida!

May pegó el grito en el cielo y Max nuevamente tuvo que taparle la boca.

—Uh… eso… me parece un poco exagerado. Harley es una mala persona pero no creo que sea TAN mala persona.

—Ok, quizás no sea veneno, tal vez sólo sea laxante.

La mente de May comenzó a divagar. Comenzó a imaginar una versión suya de caricatura sentada a la mesa con cubiertos en la mano y una servilleta atada al cuello. Entonces, un malvado Harley con pinchos de cacturne por cuernos en la cabeza, abriría una charola de plata y le serviría una deliciosa porción del grumpig con patatas asadas. Tras devorarlo todo de un solo bocado, de sus tripas saldrían serpenteantes líneas azules y su rostro se pondría morado. Correría a la puerta del baño y no saldría de ahí ¡nunca más!

¡¡Noo, eso es terrible!! —gritó moviendo las manos y lloriqueando imaginando semejante tragedia— ¡Tenemos que evitar que Harley sirva la cena!

—¡Aguarda, se me ocurre una idea mejor! ¡Dejemos que la sirva y-!

—¡Pero si es lo que tenemos que evitar!

—¡Ay, de veras qué impaciente que eres, déjame terminar! Ejem, como te comentaba, mi no muy avispada hermana, nosotros vamos a servir los platos de mamá y papá pero dejaremos que Harley sirva los nuestros. Seguro en ese momento les pondrá algo extraño. Después tú lo distraerás y yo aprovecharé el momento para intercambiar los platos.

—¿Y por qué debo ser yo? Mejor yo hago el intercambio y tú los distraes.

—No creo que funcione May… se re nota que él solo tiene ojos para tí —murmuró.

—¿Dijiste algo?

—Eh, no nada; sólo digo que tú estás más acostumbrada a llamar la atención por los concursos y eso… —mejor si su hermana no se enteraba de sus teorías raras que la implicaban a ella y al oriundo de Portual.

—Eh, pero si tú cambias tu plato por el de él… ¿Qué hay de mi? ¡¿Piensas usarme de conejillo de indias?!

—Claro que no, esa es la parte final del plan. Una vez que sirvan puedes decir que irás al baño a lavarte las manos o cualquier cosa en la que vayas a tardar. Así cuando empecemos a comer, solo su plato estará contaminado y cuando él tenga que salir corriendo al baño, aprovecharemos la confusión para tirar tu porción.

—¡Asombroso! Yo sólo hubiese sacado a Blaziken para sacarlo a patadas pero tu plan suena a darle una cucharada de su propia medicina, ¡y me encanta!

Los dos empezaron a reirse como un par de Murkrows hasta que recodaron que se trataba de una misión secreta y ambos se hicieron “SHHH!!” a la par.

* * *

El resto de la tarde se había pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el tiempo siempre pasa rápido cuando justo no quieres que lo haga y cuando se tiene una fiesta siempre aparecen detalles por aquí y por acá por los que preocuparse. La campana del pequeño horno tostador timbró oyéndose en toda la casa, mientras que la alarma para el plato principal continuaba en marcha regresiva.

Harley parecía especialmente entusiasmado con que la familia probase sus “inigualables” galletas, tanto así que por más que May y Max intentaron impedirlo, nada pudieron hacer para que las “wigglygalletas” llegasen hasta el paladar de sus padres. Cerraron los ojos esperando lo peor.

Los señores de la casa se quedaron un segundo inmóviles degustando la pequeña golosina y…

—Vaya, tenía años que no comía unas tan ricas. Aunque, claro, porque no he tenido la oportunidad de que su madre me haga unas.

—Ay, amor, no digas eso que me sonrojas. Pero, Harley, te felicito, si no supiera que eres coordinador diría que eres chef.

El chico de cabello morado estaba que flotaba entre halagos y es que no era para menos que no sólo eran los padres de su archi-rival, sino que era la opinión de uno de los líderes más respetados de la región y su señora. May estaba segura que ni el legendario Rayquaza podría alcanzar lo más alto de su ego en ese momento. Estaba tan contento que todos sus balbuceos eran inentendibles… salvo por lo último que mencionó:

“¡Quién iba a decir que el buen gusto no se heredaba!”

“Soberano zopenco”, pensó May.

Norman y Caroline fueron los encargados de poner los últimos toques al ambiente, había música festiva sonando desde el viejo aparato de sonido que su madre se había negado a reemplazar por uno “más moderno” y todas las luces daban un ambiente muy alegre y dinámico a la escena. Ya casi todo estaba listo, los hermanos intercambiaron miradas como señal de que la operación “Evitemos que Harley arruine nuestra Navidad echando a perder sus planes” a falta de un nombre más creativo estaba por comenzar. La alarma principal sonó y todos, especialmente May, comenzaron a salivar puesto que hasta el comedor olía delicioso.

Pero tenía que tener cuidado, después de todo, posiblemente se trataba de una trampa… ¡casi mortal!

—Si no les molesta, iré a revisar que esté en punto, no pienso dejar que prueben algo que no sea perfecto —tal y como sospecharon, algo se traía entre manos, quizás no había puesto el laxante en el relleno o en la salsa, sino que estaba a punto de ponerlo. Una vez que sus padres accedieron, Harley se puso de pie para ir directamente al horno. Para fortuna de Max, la cocina y el comedor se encontraban en una misma habitación por lo que podía ver perfectamente los movimientos de su enemigo. Lo vio abriendo la puerta del horno y degustando el sabor del caldo. Le pareció que hizo un gesto extraño y fue ahí cuando le pareció ver que tomaba un pequeño frasco. Podía ser el salero… o tal vez...

—Max, ¡Max! Cariño, por favor pon más atención, ayúdale a tu hermana a traer con cuidado la ensalada y las bebidas.

La voz de su madre lo sacó de concentración y para cuando volvió al voltear, Harley ya había hecho lo que fuera que estuviese tramando y, para colmo, May no estaba prestando atención.

Finalmente se sentaron todos a la mesa, tenía un hermoso mantel rojo con bordes dorados encima con varios de los centros de mesa que había acomodado Max horas antes, así como velas y un par de adornos de la fecha. May ya tenía una mano puesta en el tenedor y la otra en su plato para servirse, hasta que un no tan disimulado “¡EJEM!” de parte de Harley, que hizo que todos la volteasen a ver la cohibió. Sus padres lejos de reprochar la falta de modales, sólo rieron levemente por el apetito voraz de su hija.

Norman se puso de pie para dar unas palabras.

—Me congratula enormemente que este año podamos estar todos reunidos, ustedes saben que hace años por motivos de trabajo no siempre podía estar aquí a tiempo y sé lo molestos que se sintieron por eso. Y yo mismo supe lo que se sentía el primer año que May y Max salieron de viaje y no les fue posible estar aquí. Es por eso que hoy brindo por que la familia esté junta una vez más.

—Yo agradezco —exclamó Caroline una vez terminó su marido— por tener unos hijos tan maravillosos que están tomando las riendas de sus vidas con mucha determinación. Para una madre siempre es la dicha más grande y a la vez la más dura ver a tus retoños embarcarse en el viaje para encontrar su vocación y por eso nada me alegra más ver que lo están haciendo bien y que están en buenas manos —dijo guiñandole un ojo a Harley, gesto que hasta a él lo hizo sonrojar.

May estuvo a punto de levantarse para dar su mensaje, pero se vio interrumpida por su “visita” preguntando de golpe que ni no sería mucha molestia si él pudiese decir algo pese a no ser de la familia, cosa a lo que sus padres no se opusieron. May se llevó las manos a la cabeza esperando lo peor. Harley se puso de pie y sostuvo con elegancia su copa con sidra.

—Yo sólo quiero decir que...

Ante el silencio, May decidió alzar la cabeza y entonces nuevamente lo miró como pocas veces lo había visto en la vida. Lejos de verlo con un gesto petulante y triunfal se lo miraba reflexivo y con la mirada perdida al horizonte, en un recuerdo lejano. Lentamente, sus ojos turquesa toparon los de May para volver a posarse sobre la copa. Entonces, sonrió.

—May, tienes una familia maravillosa y espero que lo tengas presente siempre que nos veamos. Gracias… por dejarme estar aquí.

No daba crédito, ¡¿qué acababa de escuchar?! ¿Harley dándole las gracias? No, ese no era el Harley que conocía, seguro un Gengar había tomado su lugar en un descuido o… no, en serio, ¿qué?

—¡Ah! —gritó la joven tomando a todos por sorpresa— Te...tengo algo de frío, voy por mi suéter.

Salió corriendo por las escaleras hacia su habitación sin poder ver las señas de Max regañándola porque se había adelantado al plan. Cerró la puerta, prendió la luz y lanzó un fuerte suspiro. Tardó un momento en asimilar que, en efecto, no se había esperado al momento en que debía salir del comedor para que…

De golpe, se sintió muy tonta por lo que estaba haciendo. ¿De verdad Harley tenía un plan o sólo se estaban imaginando cosas? Si, no era una persona muy agradable, pero lo cierto era que tampoco había hecho nada malo además de ser él mismo. Decidió buscar su sueter para no levantar sospechas y hurgando, notó algo extraño puesto sobre la silla de su tocador. Había una bolsa de mano que no era suya y tampoco se parecía a la que usaba su mamá. Quizás sería de… bueno, no era tan descabellado, su madre había agarrado la manía de usar su cuarto de almacén mientras ella no estaba en casa, ¿tal vez por costumbre subió su bolsa?

Definitivamente no iba a....

—Sí, debe ser de él, tiene más maquillaje de lo que tengo yo…

Total, él le agarraba sus cosas todo el tiempo.

Dentro de la bolsa habían bálsamos para labios, polvos varios y cremas, estaba su estuche de listones y sus credenciales de coordinador, una billetera con tarjetas y… oh…

Había también una muy bonita cámara instantánea roja, juraba que era la primera vez que veía una, tenía un muy vago recuerdo de haber visto una vez en una tienda de niña, pero ahora que las pokédex incluían cámara ya casi nadie usaba de ese tipo. Bajo el artefacto se hallaba un cuadernillo azul con un listón blanco y movida por la curiosidad lo abrió de par en par.

Se trataba de un álbum de fotos.

En la primera página había un niño de unos cuatro o cinco años de largo cabello morado y grandes ojos azulados con los mofletes sonrojados sosteniendo un enorme wigglytuff de peluche, detrás de él había una pila de juguetes que a leguas se notaba caros, o al menos del tipo que sus padres le hubiesen dicho que “luego” le compraban. En la que seguía debía tener unos seis o siete y nuevamente se le veía embelesado con todos los juguetes a su alrededor. Sin embargo, le resultó extraño no ver a sus padres con él abriendo los regalos, tal y como ella recordaba sus propias fotos. Avanzó unas páginas y ahora aquel niño de unos diez años ya no sonreía tanto, sin embargo el los lujos que mantenía en aquel lugar, que asumió era su hogar, seguían siendo ostentosos. 

Las siguientes fotografías eran bastante diferentes. La escenografía había cambiado ya que no parecía ser un salón de paredes aterciopeladas y vitrales, más bien diría que parecía una habitación de hotel. Tendría unos doce o trece años y tenía nuevamente una sonrisa en el rostro. Los juguetes se habían esfumado pero en su lugar había algo que ella consideraba más valioso: un par de pokémon acompañándole. Se trataban de Cacnea y Shuppet. En otra foto, esta vez con unos dieciséis o diecisiete, se lo veía algo más testarudo que simplemente alegre, bastante más cercano al Harley que conocía de toda la vida, pero ahora posaba con un flamante Cacturne y Banette. Lo que también era diferente era el fondo del lugar, no se trataba de la misma habitación sino más bien parecía la terraza de un edificio. 

Fue ahí que comenzó a extrañarle tanto cambio de escenario. Acaso Harley… ¿no celebraba la Navidad en casa? Volvió hacia atrás solo para cerciorarse que, en efecto, sólo había fotos de él pero no de su familia. La empezó a embargar un extraño sentimiento de tristeza y de empatía ante su situación. Las siguientes fotos le hicieron sentir pequeño el corazón. Parecía que no las había tomado él sino sus… ¿pokémon? No miraba hacia la cámara sino que miraba de forma pedida hacia una ventana. En mano tenía una lata de cerveza y, entre sus labios, un cigarrillo. Cacturne intentaba sonreír en la foto, o al menos eso le pareció, pero Harley parecía estar en un cuadro distinto, uno sombrío y deprimente. La última foto, posiblemente del año pasado, apenas y podía verse. No había apenas iluminación en donde quiera que se hubiese estado. Banette se encontraba bailando sobre una mesa, bastante feliz y posiblemente bastante ebrio. Alrededor había una considerable cantidad de latas de cerveza y un par de botellas de llamativos colores sobre una mesa en la que el coordinador tenía reposada la cabeza. Su larga cabellera hacía imposible ver si se encontraba durmiendo o sólo había decidido pegar la cabeza a ella; de cualquier manera aquel retrato era decadente.

Cerró el álbum, lo llevó hasta su pecho y ahí con los ojos cerrados; remembró aquella escena de horas atrás, cuando tomándola del brazo le recriminó que ella no tenía derecho a decirle cómo pasar la fecha. Ahora entendía el por qué. Apuró a regresar el álbum y la cámara en su lugar…

* * *

“Cielo santo, para cuando May salga ya será Pascua” se decía un desanimado Max que picoteaba su comida. Ya todos se habían servido pero habían acordado esperar a que May bajara para comenzar, Calorine ya estaba por subir a ver qué había pasado cuando escucharon pasos.

—¡Oye, May, qué se supone que…!

Harley fue incapaz de continuar cuando la vio bajando las escaleras con un modesto pero elegante vestido rojo, el mismo que había usado sólo una vez durante la ceremonia de reconocimiento a su padre como entrenador destacado en Ciudad Siempre Grande el año pasado. Mientras el coordinador no daba crédito a lo que veía, Norman se veía más confundido que un psyduck, Caroline ponía cara de “oh, el amor” y Max aprovechó para cambiar su plato con el de Harley, si alguien se iba a morir ese día al menos no iba a ser él. Sobre May, bueno… la iba a extrañar…

Tras sentarse a la mesa, la joven sintió el peso de las miradas de su familia.

—S-simplemente he pensado que una ocasión especial merece ropa especial. E-es todo.

—Oh, ¿mi presencia es una ocasión especial, cariño?

—¡Navidad siempre es una fecha especial! —respondió con el rostro tan rojizo como su vestido y evitando ver al coordinador a los ojos. De haberlo hecho, posiblemente hubiese notado un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

Fue ahí cuando volteó a ver su plato y… ¡Oh, que si se veía delicioso! La carne rebosaba en un colorido caldillo de viva intensidad y aroma, le complementaban patatas, trozos de bayas y una fina capa de especias sobre la parte bien cocinada. Sobre la mesa también había un gran tazón con ensalada vegetal y una de pasta, salchichas, hogazas de pan, una botella de refresco para los hermanos y una de sidra para sus padres y, por supuesto, el plato principal: un grumpig horneado relleno y bien marinado.

May ya tenía sus garras sobre el plato para zampárselo de golpe cuando un frío espectral le recorrió el cuerpo. ¿Y si Max tenía razón? Es decir, no sería la primera vez que Harley fingía absoluta simpatía para al final salir con algo horrible y el hecho de que no pasara de forma alegre las fiestas no era una garantía de que tuviese buenas intenciones respecto a pasar el día con su familia.

Por un segundo, la expresión de Harley pareció cambiar para luego volver a pintar una de sus acostumbradas muecas.

—Espero que te guste, linda, sabes que tengo buena mano para la cocina pero esta vez me esmeré para prepararte algo _que te mueres_ , May.

Un frío sepulcral le recorrió toda la espina dorsal y tragó saliva dolorosamente.

“¡Provecho!” exclamaron sus padres para comenzar a comer, la pequeña hubiera querido detenerlos pero nada pudo hacer. Tanto Norman como Caroline quedaron maravillados de lo exquisito del platillo, “una auténtica delicia” en sus palabras. A Max no le quedó más que acomodarse las gafas y comenzar a comer en silencio, aunque tras el primer bocado, los que le siguieron fueron más con apuro; después de todo no iba a aceptar frente a Harley que el plato le había encantado.

Derrotada, May tomó su tenedor, lo hundió en la suavidad de la carne, cerró los ojos y…

—¡Ay, sí está buenísimo!

—El secreto está en el marinado, lo ven, queda más jugoso si cada hora lo estás humectando.

May no dijo más, devoró plato tras plato sin importarle nada. Incluso su padre dijo medio a broma que a ese paso no iba a sobrar para el recalentado. Para fortuna de todos, cuando quedó satisfecha, aún sobraba una buena ración para que todos pudiesen comer a placer al día siguiente. Mientras reposaban, May y Max seguían platicando sobre las aventuras que vivieron ese año, no sin que Harley interrumpiera de vez en cuando para dar su “versión” de los hechos. Tal vez producto del adormecimiento que provoca una buena comilona, cuando Harley comenzó a narrar sus aventuras propias y un par de peripecias fuera de los escenarios, May no se sintió cenando con el enemigo, sino conociendo un poco más a una persona que muy pero muy en el fondo… le tenía algo de aprecio.

—Familia, no dejemos que el ánimo decaiga tan pronto, la noche aún es jóven y ya es Navidad, ¡celebremos moviendo esas caderas!

A Norman y Caroline les fascinó la propuesta de bailar en medio de la sala, cosa que los chicos no vieron de manera tan entusiasta, pero al notar lo ilusionados que se veían sus padres no opusieron resistencia. La madre puso uno de sus discos favoritos y la música se hizo eco en toda la casa, inundándola de un aire de celebración sin igual.

—¿Te acuerdas, amor, de cuando éramos jóvenes?

—Ay, Norman, si aún somos jóvenes, ojojo~

—Entonces, permítame esta pieza, señorita.

Max quería vomitar, mientras que May encontraba bastante romántico que sus padres se pusieran así.

—Oye, hermanito, bailemos.

Sin esperar la respuesta, la chica tomó el brazo de su hermano y comenzó a dar piruetas tal y cómo solía hacerlo en las ceremonias de cierre de los ciclos de concursos. Max, que tenía dos pies izquierdos para bailar, sólo daba tumbos; aunque en algún momento comenzó a relajarse y a poder seguirle el paso a su alocada hermana.

Súbitamente May sintió una mano en su hombro y, sin saber cómo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba entre los brazos de Harley. Espabiló y volteó a ver dónde había quedado Max… el pobre estaba siendo zarandeado por Banette.

La forma en la que el coordinador se movía no se parecía en nada a sus improvisados pasos de baile, su meneo y la forma en la que iba a un lado a otro estaba perfectamente sincronizada con la música.

Por una fracción de nada, aquello le pareció… interesante…

“May” suspiró a su oído. Su corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora, no se esperaba para nada esa acción y mucho menos su reacción. Tampoco lo que a continuación aconteció:

—No creas que no me di cuenta de que tú y el enano pensaban hacer —May se puso en blanco con aquella declaración—. Creyeron que le había puesto algo a la comida, e incluso el cuatro ojos cambió mi plato, vaya desconsideración.

Harley la tomó de la cintura para darle una vuelta y nuevamente volver a pegarse a ella.

—Ni creas que pienso dejarlo pasar, tarde o temprano… _me las vas a pagar_.

Cuando Norman y Caroline voltearon a ver, no notaron a su hija suplicando por ayuda, más bien se pusieron a cuchichear.

—Sé que May tiene interés por otro chico, pero la verdad es que si termina cambiando de parecer no me parece un mal partido —secreteó la mujer.

—Parece que nunca se me va a hacer tener un yerno entrenador, ese chico de Pueblo Paleta parecía muy prometedor.

—Las batallas pokémon y las del amor casi nunca van de la mano, corazón.

En ese momento la melodía terminó y Harley dio elegantemente un par de pasos hacia atrás para pasar de una malvada sonrisa triunfante a su falso gesto amable y pedir una pieza con la señora de la casa.

—O-oye May, ¿estás bien? —preguntó un muy mareado Max— ¿May? ¡¿May, qué haces con esa botella de sidra?!

* * *

Eran ya las tres de la mañana cuando todos se encontraban cansados, llevaron los platos correspondientes a la cocina, terminaron de guardar lo que faltaba y comenzaron a alistarse para dormir. Caroline ya había bajado sábanas y mantas para que Harley pudiera dormir en el sofá, pero...

—¡Ah! Creo que me lastimé un poco la espalda bailando, pero no es nada grave —dijo mientras hacía como que se sobaba cerca del hombro.

—No, descuida, siendo ese el caso… Max, por favor, permite que Harley duerma en tu cama y tú te vienes al sofá.

—¡Pero, mamá!

—Max, no me hagas pedírtelo dos veces.

A regañadientes, no le quedó de otra más que ceder, aunque era obvio que estaba mintiendo.

—¡Gracias, Maximiliano! ¡Buenas noches, que sueñes con los angelitos como yo!

—Deja que tenga un pokémon y un día...

* * *

Para cuando Harley despertó, la familia ya se encontraba reunida en la sala, junto al árbol, para el tradicional intercambio de regalos. El primero en comenzar fue el padre de familia quien se acercó al pequeño Max y se arrodillo ante él.

—Amor, creo que ya estás preparado para esto y me has demostrado que vas a ser un entrenador excepcional.

En mano propia, sacó una pokébola que depositó en las manos de su hijo. Los lentes de Max se empañaron de lágrimas de felicidad. ¡Por fin iba a poder tener un pokémon propio con todas las de la ley! May también estaba muy feliz por su hermano, a quien dio un fuerte abrazo y felicitó, aunque por dentro sólo le dolía que tras ese regalo tan especial, lo que ella había comprado carecía de todo valor. El ahora entrenador se puso de pie para conocer a su compañero. Abrió la pokebola.

Había una Ralts en ella.

—Hola… pequeña.

La pokémon alzó su cabecita y mostró sus enormes ojos cristalinos. Sonrió.

Con su nueva amiga en brazos, también recibió de parte de su madre un nuevo conjunto deportivo de ropa para su viaje y de parte de May un libro llamado “Mil y una curiosidades de los pokémon”. Max les agradeció a todos con un fuerte abrazo.

Fue entonces el turno de que May repartiese sus regalos, pero antes de comenzar, un ruido le llamó la atención. Cuando se volteó, ella y el resto notaron que se trataba de Harley, quien miraba todo desde el barandal de la escalera.

Y tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

—Harley… ¿estás bien?

Como no siendo consciente de su propio estado, el coordinador se palpó el rostro y entró en pánico. Empezó a balbucear que no era nada, que ya tenía que irse y que lamentaba haber interrumpido su reunión. 

Los señores estaban bastante extrañados por su reacción, sólo May podía deducir el por qué se había puesto así de golpe.

—¡Harley, aguarda! 

Lo tomó de la mano en el momento que bajó muy dispuesto a tomar sus cosas y salir corriendo por la puerta.

—No… ¡No puedes irte sin tu regalo!

—¿Qu-é? ¿Un r-regalo? ¿P-para mi?

—Bueno… no sabía que ibas a venir y la verdad es que es algo que me había comprado con lo que sobró. No es la gran cosa, pero me gustaría que lo tengas.

Con suavidad, May tomó sus manos y colocó una pequeña cajita. A él se le volvieron a escurrir las lágrimas.

—Feliz Navidad, Harley.

El chico la abrió con toda la delicadeza del mundo. Dentro había una bufanda chimeco, un modelo muy popular en Hoenn. Ver a Harley tan embelesado en el regalo le hizo sentir bien por dentro, tanto que tomó la bufanda y la puso alrededor de su cuello. 

Entonces, May sintió un cálido abrazo, uno que la envolvió por completo y la hizo sentir una dicha que nunca había experimentado antes.

—Gracias, tesoro. De verdad.

Cerró los ojos y, sin ninguna duda, regresó aquel gesto de agradecimiento.

No fue hasta Harley se separó de ella con una expresión de sorpresa.

—¡Ah, es cierto! ¡Yo también te compré algo!

May se sonrojó un poco al saber que le había comprado algo.

De algún lugar, también sacó una vistosa envuelta en papel de colores y un gran moño rojo. Encima se sentía pesado. A May le hizo una enorme ilusión verlo y cual niña pequeña, lo abrió a toda prisa.

—Esto…

—¿Qué tal?

En su interior… había una colección de videos de cómo hacer ejercicio y dieta.

—¡Qué regalo tan más perfecto para después de estas comilonas navideñas! —exclamó el líder de gimnasio, quien regularmente buscaba el lado práctico de las cosas.

—La verdad es que si te noto algo más llenita que la vez pasada —comentó Caroline, terminando de mandar a volar la alegría de May a otro lugar.

—Eh… Gr-gracias… —contestó con un tic en el ojo.

Pasado el trago amargo, Harley sacó su cámara fotográfica para su álbum anual. Tomó fotos de la feliz pareja, de los hermanos y finalmente un bonito cuadro de la familia unida.

—Déjame tomar una para que puedas salir con los chicos.

Harley se sorprendió por el ofrecimiento de Norman, pero extrañamente los chicos se veían bastante dispuestos a tal proposición.

—Uno, dos y… ¡sonrían!

“¡Flash!”

Un rato después, Harley agradeció a toda la familia por permitirle festejar con ellos, claro está, ni May ni Max pusieron buena cara cuando sus padres le hicieron el ofrecimiento de que los volviera a visitar el próximo año. Finalmente a su muy excéntrico modo de ser, se despidió de todos, tiró una última vez de la mejilla de sus “amiguitos” y salió como alma que lleva el diablo por la puerta.

* * *

Miraba por la ventana del autobús con una extraña mezcla de dicha y nostalgia, sacó entonces de su bolso su álbum de fotos, posando sus dedos en la más reciente de sus páginas.

En donde se encontraba una foto con él al centro, con una sonrisa de lado a lado, una auténtica que ni siquiera en sus victorias en festivales había podido expresar. Max a su lado derecho y May a su izquierda, ambos con una sonrisita nerviosa, pero felices a final de cuentas y, por supuesto, un par de “cuernitos” adornando sus cabezas.

Pese a lo que le había dicho a May, lo mejor sería dejarlo pasar; después de todo, le había dado el mejor regalo de Navidad que jamás había tenido en la vida.

Fin


End file.
